ranma unleashed
by shizentai
Summary: my first fic. AU/Divergent story. i'm not good with summaries. chap 5 is up!
1. Default Chapter

My Fanfic:

Ok I'm a new and aspiring fanfic author. This is my first fic ever. English is not my first language so expect some grammatical errors. This fic was inspired by some other well-known fics; so don't bother telling me it's been done before. This is my version so bear that in mind. If you are going to review please be gentle, I don't take criticisms very well. So if you have nothing good to say then don't say anything. This is currently untitled because I can't seem to come up with a good name for it. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Ranma. If I did would I be here? 

Slight variation to the ending of the saffron battle saga.

Prologue:

Ranma was too late to save Akane. Akane dies in Ranma's arms. He tries desperately to awaken Akane but to no avail. He tries CPR and he was crying and saying to Akane to comeback. 'Come on tomboy wakeup! I said I love you already come on wake up already. Please!' this goes on for over half an hour while the rest of the group stood behind Ranma stunned and crying as well for they knew already that Akane was gone. Ryouga's tears flowed non-stop and he was bawling loudly. Genma, who was still a panda under the egg spell, stood there not understanding what's going on. Finally, the Jusenkyo guide approached Ranma. 

Ranma felt a hand grasp his shoulder and heard the guide's quivering voice. 'Sir, she's gone. I am so sorry we were too late.'

'No!' Ranma's mind screamed. 'Hell no! Akane! Don't leave me!'

Suddenly Ranma stood up and looked around. He saw everyone's sad eyes on him. He felt their eyes giving him a silent subconscious disapproving look. 'You failed Ranma. Now Akane is dead.'

'No!' he yelled. And then he ran. The guide tried to grab him but was too slow. 'No sir!'

Ranma blindly ran for a couple of yards and then stops and quickly scan his surroundings and then he was off.

The guide realizing where Ranma was heading desperately shouted. 'Sir stop! Jusenkyo pools flooded, very dangerous!' Ryouga snapped out of his current state and managed to catch what the guide was shouting and broke in a run and tried to catch up with Ranma.

'Aireen stop!' Shampoo joined Ryouga in catching Ranma. 

Ranma reached the edge of the flooded pool and with a loud grunt he leaped as high and as far as he could. Mousse sent his chains flying hoping to grab Ranma's legs but missed them entirely.

Ranma's companions watched helplessly as Ranma landed into the pool with a large splash. Now all they could do was wait and see what was going to happen next. For what seems an eternity for them they waited for Ranma to surface. 

And then nothing. Moments later the pool gradually calmed and any trace of Ranma's entry to the pool was gone. 

'No! Must help Ranma!' Shampoo screamed and tried to enter the pool but mousse stopped her. 'No shampoo, it's dangerous. You heard the guide.'

The guide cleared his throat. 'A tragic ending. Jusenkyo is cursed in more ways than one.' he thought sadly to himself and then said out loud. 'I'm sorry sirs, he's gone.'

End of prologue.


	2. chap 1

Chap 1

Darkness. 'Where am I?' 

'How did I get here?' just when he asked that question suddenly scenes flashed before his eyes. 'Hey I know this. I remember.' 

Ranma was shown random scenes that happened to him. The first scene was when he learned his first martial arts kata. Genma was there patiently showing him how to do it. 'Man, pops was very patient back then. I wonder what turned him into a baka?'

'Now I remember.' the dreaded cat fist training flashed quickly before him.

The first time he beheld Jusenkyo was later shown. He felt pain and anger build up inside him when he saw Jusenkyo. 'If only pops never took me to that accursed place then things would be different. Akane and me would've gotten along better. Meeting like we did kinda ruin everything.' he paused. 'Akane..'

Then he remembered everything. 'Oh Akane.. I'm soo sorry I failed you. Please give me another chance..' 

He started wailing loudly and then screamed. 'AKANE!..'

--

'Ranma what's wrong?' 

He looked up and saw his mother's face full of concern. 'Akane, she's dead. I couldn't save her.'

'There, there now. You're just having a nightmare.' she tried soothing him. 'Akane's not dead. I'm sure she's fine.'

Ranma wasn't paying attention. He was overwhelmed with self-contempt and hate. But then suddenly his mother's words registered in his mind. 'Akane's not dead?' he asked softly but with a hint of hope.

Ranma looked around and made a quick survey of his current location. He was in a room. His room in his mother's house to be in fact but slightly different. For one thing he was on a bed, he didn't have one he usually sleeps in a futon. 

'Of course. She's not dead. You told me you talked to her yesterday.'

'How? But in china. At Jusenkyo she wasn't breathing and.. And I checked her pulse.'

'China? Jusenkyo? What are you talking about? You've never been to china.'

'Huh? You know, the guys and me went over there to save Jusenkyo and somehow Akane got kidnapped and I tried to save her. Didn't pop told you anything?'

Now his mother was really concern. 'Ranma, your father has been missing for years now.'

'What?!' 

'I don't know about this china nonsense. You got home yesterday badly bruised. You were beaten up badly by those awful kendo goons of Kuno because you talked to Akane at lunch.'

'I got beaten up? By Kuno? What are you talking about?' 

'They really hurt you badly. I must have a word with that principal of yours. How could he tolerate this kind of behaviour in his school?'

Ranma's mind was in a buzz. 'What's going on?' he thought.

'Mom, can you tell me what happen yesterday? I kinda forgot.'

Nodoka looked at him worried. 'Oh no. They must have hit your head too hard. You might have amnesia. We better get you to a doctor.' 

'It's ok mom. I just want to know exactly what happen.'

'Ok. Yesterday you approached Akane and tried to congratulate her on how well she took care of the hentai horde that's been hounding her for a week now. Anyhow, someone informed Kuno that you tried to talk to Akane and so he sent his goons to beat you up for breaking his stupid rule that none can date Akane unless you beat her.'

'But that doesn't explain why I got beaten up. I mean a couple of kendoists can't be that too tough to handle. I mean I could take them on my sleep.'

'But Ranma you don't know any martial arts?' 

'What do you mean I don't know martial arts? I am the best of my generation!' 

'Son, when your father left. You had no one to teach you martial arts. I even visited dojos and tried to enrol you but they won't teach you.'

'They won't teach me? Why?'

'Strange, they all had the same reason and that was they won't teach a son of a pervert. I never did understood what they meant.'

It took a few minutes before everything his mother said slowly starting to sink in. 

'Umm. I need to be alone now. Thanks mom I feel much better now so no need to worry.' he lied. 'I need to be alone to think things through and have better grip of my present situation.' he thought to himself.

'Are you sure?' Ranma simply nodded. 'Fine. But better get ready you have school today.'

Nodoka quietly left the room leaving Ranma alone with his thoughts. Everything is so strange to him. From what his mother told him, he doesn't know martial arts and his pop is missing and Kuno can beat him and Akane is still alive. The lost thought brought a smile to his face. 'Akane is alive and that's all that matters.'

He chuckled and slowly he began laughing. 'Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!' he was chanting between laughs.


	3. chap 2

chap 2

'My curse!' he got up and went swiftly to the bathroom and got a bucket of cold water. 

He closed his eyes. 'Here goes nothing.' he dumped the bucket's contents on his head and then opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. 

'Yes! No more stupid curse!' he was doing his version of the happy dance. He took off his shirt and looked again at the full-length mirror. What he saw made him stop his dance.

'Ugh! I'm fat!' he touched his belly to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He looked at his arms and noticed they were bigger. 'No way! How could this be?'

'But at least I'm still male.' he tried consoling himself.

'Ranma are you all right? I heard you shout.' his mother called.

'Nothing mom.' Ranma reassuring his mother. 'Man, this will take some time to get use to. Better get dressed for school' he thought.

He checked his closet and was looking for his favourite Chinese outfit, the communist worker's uniform. He couldn't find it; in fact, he didn't recognize any of the clothes inside his closet. 

'Mom! Where are my clothes?' 

'They're in your closet, dear.' 

'But where are my regular clothes? My Chinese clothes aint here.' 

'Chinese? Not again.' Nodoka thought. 'Ranma, you don't wear Chinese clothes.'

'Oh, that's right. hahahha.' 

'I forgot that I am a complete loser in this world. Beaten up by Kuno, what a loser!' Ranma thinking wryly.

'So what I'm gonna wear to school?' 

'Your school uniform, silly.' 

'Ok thanks mom!' he frowned and said quietly. 'Stupid uniform.' 

He finally got dressed and went to the dining area. His mother already set the table. Ranma looked over the table and gave an approving 'mmh' at the large breakfast before him. 

'Ok lets eat!' his mother giving the signal to start.

Ranma ate like he always does, lightning fast. A few minutes later he was done. 

'Well I'm glad that you haven't lost your appetite dear.' 

'Mom, that was delicious!' Nodoka beamed at his son's compliment. 'Now I know why I got so fat.' 

'What was that dear?'

'Nothing mom.' 

'Better to stop thinking out loud. Ok one mystery solved. I've gotten this fat because of mom's delicious cooking and compound that with me not practicing martial arts which translate me not getting enough exercise.' he reflected.

'Mom, can I ask you something?'

'Yes dear.'

'I am still fuzzy about some stuff. Can you tell me about pop?'

Nodoka not expecting the question was taken a back but quickly composed herself.

'What do you want to know, dear?'

'Why and when did he left us?'

'It was about ten years ago; he was planning to take you with him on a long training journey. But a week before you and him were to leave, he had a nightmare. He was saying something about evil has awakened and he must make sure. He left the next day and told me he was visiting his old training partner and he said he would be back soon. That was the last day I saw him.'

'I tried to track him down. I searched also all over for his training partner but no one has heard of him.'

'Mom, what was this partner's name?' 

'Segara Soun.'

Ranma taking this all in. 'Segara Soun? She must mean Mr. Tendo. When he married he must have taken his wife's surname. I'll pay a visit to the tendo dojo later.'

'Is there anything else dear?'

'No nothing. That'll be fine. Oh, mom I'm gonna go to a friend's house after school. So I'll be late.'

'Fine dear.' Nodoka made an attempt to hide her surprise. 'Ranma doesn't have friends? What is going on with you son?' she thought.

'Ok I'm off!' Ranma got up and then grab his bag and ran outside. Only a few meters from his house he was panting and stopped running. 'I'm so out of shape. Better fix this condition soon if I want to stop being the school loser.'

He started running again but stops every now and then to catch his breath. At last after a dozen or so stops he reached furinken high.

He then heard shouts. 'Akane I love you! Please date me!'

'Jerks! I don't want to date any of you!'

Ranma's eyes widen. There was Akane bulldozing her way against the lovesick crowd. Ranma's heart leaped with joy. He forgetting completely that Akane doesn't know him. He charges towards her.

'Akane! You're alive, I'm so happy!'


	4. chap 3

chap 3

When Ranma was near enough to reach Akane, his face met her powerful left hook. 

'Ouch! What are you doing? Aren't you happy to see me?' Ranma asked the girl who just tried to uproot his head from his neck.

Akane was surprised. She didn't expect him to be still standing after that punch. 'Ok you jerk you ask for it!'

She did a kicking combination against Ranma. Surprisingly Ranma managed to dodge the first kick but was too slow to block the second kick that hit his stomach. He groaned and slightly bends forward grabbing his stomach. Akane has him where she wants him and she then sent a very powerful right uppercut. Ranma was lifted from the ground literally and sent crushing a good seven to ten feet away from where he lift off.

Everything went black for Ranma after he hit the ground. He woke up minutes later with a slight headache. 'That tomboy can really punch.' he thought not unkindly.

He noticed that the battle was over. He saw nabiki dragging an unconscious kuno towards the infirmary. He slowly got up and walked to school.

He walked along the school's corridors not minding the other students who were looking at him with contempt. Some were laughing and making 'oink' noises. 'Watch out people the pig is here!' someone shouted over the noise.

Ranma, being Ranma, did not realize that the rude remarks were for him. He reached his classroom and entered. It was the same classroom to his old one. They should be the same, he assumed. 

Once inside he smiled. He saw Akane and she was looking at him. Their eyes met temporally before she turned abruptly and 'humped'.

'Saotome, if you're done staring at ms. tendo. Please take your seat.' he heard the teacher scold him.

'Hai sensei!' Ranma looked around to find his seat. 

'It's at the back saotome beside gosunkugi.' the teacher trying to be helpful. 'Poor kid. He looked completely lost.' he silently thought.

Everyone laughed at Ranma and a fresh round of 'oink' noises exploded all around the class. Ranma not knowing that they were insulting him just laughed and scratched his head when he reached his seat. He really looked silly with his left eye starting to swell.

'Silence!' bellowed the teacher and order was restored.

Everyone settled down and the class lecture was in full swing. Ranma was getting bored because he already knew the stuff that was being discussed. So he looked at Akane and saw that she was busily taking notes.

He looked at his classmates hoping to find a familiar face. Then he noted that every time he makes eye contact with a classmate. They would quietly mouth 'oink you pig' to him. Finally, he had enough so he asks gosunkugi about it.

'Hey gos! Why are they making pig noises?' he whispered to his seatmate.

'Pig.' gosunkugi hissed. 'Don't talk to me loser.'

Ranma was shocked that gosunkugi actually called him a loser. He didn't saw this coming. This 'Ranma of this world' was more of a loser than gosunkugi. 

'Are you stupid or something? Look at yourself pigboy!' 

Suddenly it all made sense to Ranma. 'Me pig?' he asked incredulously.

'Everyone's calling me pig and making pig noises' he said to himself. Then Ranma burst out laughing.

'mwhahah ahahahah ahaha ahah aahaha ha me pig?' what irony he thought. 'hahahhaha i'm pchan in this world. hahah ah a hah aha' can't wait to tell Ryouga about this he thought.

All eyes were on Ranma. 'He finally broke down to the pressure' they thought sadly.

Ranma kept on laughing. 'pchan haha ah ahahah h pig hahah ehehe aha oink ahaha ahf hehe ahah pigboy aeh ehe he.'

To Ranma it was funniest thing that he had ever heard. Now the teacher was annoyed by his sudden outburst. 'Saotome stop laughing!'

It only made Ranma more hysterical. 'I have had enough. Saotome outside buckets!'

Ranma walked out and got a bucket and filled it with water and then stood outside the classroom. He didn't mind missing the rest of the discussion since he knew it already. Ranma continued to chuckle every time he thought about those pig noises and occasionally burst out laughing again and again. 

His classmates were beginning to wonder about his sanity.


	5. chap 4

chap 4

Ranma heard the lunch bell and entered the classroom to get his bento. He moved hurriedly to find Akane hoping to eat lunch with her. He found her underneath her favourite tree eating her lunch with her friends. With a face full of determination, he inched his way towards Akane.

'Hold it saotome! Where do you think you're going?' a large student stopped Ranma by stepping in front of him.

'None of your business.' 

'Oh the pigboy hasn't learn his lesson from yesterday.' a voice came from behind Ranma.

'Out of my way. I'm warning you.' Ranma was pissed. 'Whom do they think they're dealing with?' his mind fumed.

Without warning Ranma was hit at the back with a bokken. Of course Ranma sensed it from a mile away but his body wasn't fast enough to move to avoid it. He fell face first to the ground. Then he felt a dozen kicks hit him all over his body. He tried to stand up but the large student jumped on top of him. One of the students was resting his right foot on ranma's head.

'pigboy don't miss with us. Stay away from Akane if you want to live longer.' he then kicked Ranma in the mouth. 

'Jerks! Leave him alone!' Akane saw what happened and intervened too late.

The bullies just laughed and walked away giggling. Akane bent over and asked Ranma if he was ok.

Ranma looked up and saw Akane's beautiful eyes on him. He was flabbergasted and was a little ashamed that Akane saw him got beaten up.

'I'm ok. Those idiots couldn't hurt me if they tried.' 

'I think you should go to the infirmary to check that swelling in your left eye.'

'But they didn't hit me in my eye.' he touched his left side of his face and felt his face swollen. 

'You're the one who hit me there this morning, you tomboy.'

'Jerk! You attacked me remember. I don't know why I even try to help a jerk like you.' Akane dusted herself and walked away.

'Me and my big mouth.' he looked for his bento and picked it up. He eventually found a secluded spot where he could eat his lunch peacefully.

The final class for the day was P.E. the girls were at the other side of the gym playing volleyball while the guys formed a line for the chin bar.

'Alright boys I want all of you to give me at least ten chin ups!' the P.E. coach instructed them.

Most of the students had no problems while others just barely making it to ten. Then it was Ranma's turn. 

Everyone snickered at Ranma. 

'Ok because you are a special boy I'll let you do a hundred chin ups.' the coach smiled. He doesn't know why but this boy brushes him off the wrong way that's why he was always extra hard on him.

Ranma nodded and then jumped to grab the bar. He couldn't reach it. 

'What the?!' he could hear his classmates laughter and jeering noises.

'Problem Ranma?' 

'No coach, just miscalculated that's all.' he replied. 'Ok I better give it an extra push this time to compensate for my added weight.' he reasoned.

This time he managed to grab hold to the bar but that didn't make the taunts to cease. He began to do the chin ups slowly at first but gradually he manage to do them in rhythm.

'.. .99 .. 100' Ranma let go of the bar and landed softly. There was a dead silence across the gym. Actually the taunting stopped when he reached forty chin-ups. The coach was speechless.

'Will that be all coach?'

'oh yess. That'll be all boy.' the coach getting his voice back.

The school bell rang signalling the end of the day. Ranma grabbed his bag and quickly went out of the room and minutes later he was no longer inside the school's ground. He was headed towards the tendo dojo.

He knocked on the entrance. 'Hello anyone home!'

Someone opened the gate. 'How may I help you?'

Kasumi! Ranma was happy to see her. 'I would like to talk to Tendo sensei.'

'I'm sorry but my father is not accepting students at this moment.'

'No no, I'm here to see your father regarding my father. You see, they train together and were friends.'

'Well come in then.'

'My name is Ranma.'

'Nice to meet you, Ranma. I'm Kasumi.'


	6. chap 5

chap 5

'Father, someone wants to see you.'

Soun was smoking while reading the newspaper. He lowered the newspaper and peeked at the incoming visitor. 

'Thank you kasumi. Young man, if you are here to ask me to train you, you are wasting your time.'

'No Mr. Tendo I'm not here for lessons. I'm here because my father has been missing for ten years and my mother told me that my pop may have visited you before he disappeared.'

'What was your father's name?'

'Genma. Saotome Genma.'

'Saotome! Did you say Genma Saotome?'

'Yes. Now don't get any crazy..' Ranma was cut off from completing due to a bone-crunching hug courtesy of a weeping Soun.

'Oh happy day! Oh how long I have waited! Thank you son, you have made an old man very happy!' tears running like rivers flowed from Soun's eyes while he wept.

Soun loosen his strangle hold of Ranma and shouted. 'Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane! I have great news!'

Kasumi's head popped out from the kitchen. 'Father, Nabiki and Akane haven't arrived home yet.'

'Fine, when you are all here I have an announcement to make!' Soun said proudly.

'Umm Mr. Tendo, why are you so happy?' Ranma pretending innocence. 'Better to play it as if I don't know anything.' he thought.

'Why because of your engagement to one of my daughters, of course.' 

'Oh Genma, you have raised a fine boy. Even with you gone he has come to fulfill our promise. The Anything Goes Martial Arts school's survival is assured!'

'Young man, what is your name?' he asked a shocked Ranma. Ranma didn't expect this to happen so soon.

'Its Ranma sir. And about that engagemen..' Again Ranma wasn't able to continue.

'I knew it! You are as excited and happy as I am! Now Ranma, I will be expecting great things from you. Ten to twenty grandchildren will be fine.'

'Yikes! Please Mr. Tendo hear me out ok. I'm not here for the engagement. You see..'

Cut off again. 'What you don't like my daughters!? They're not good enough for you!?'

'No! No! Mr. Tendo, I will be honored to have one of your daughters for my wife. It's just that I'm not worthy to carry on the school.'

'Explain.'

'Well my father was suppose to take me on a martial arts journey when I was young but he disappeared before he could take me. As a result I don't know any martial arts. So I am unworthy to be the heir of the school.'

'You don't know martial arts?'

'That's correct. Look at me. Do I look like someone who practices martial arts?'

Soun did a fast assessment of Ranma's physique and then nodded.

'Oh no! The schools will not be joined! What a cruel world this is!' Soun began to cry like a baby.

'Poor father. He was so excited.' Kasumi patting her father's back.

Ranma waited for Mr. Tendo to stop crying. After Soun's crying turned to a tolerable sobbing, Ranma spoke. 'Don't despair Mr. Tendo. I'm sure everything will work out fine. I will search out my father and in the process start training in the martial arts. I found some scrolls at my house that I believe that belong to my father. I will study them and hopefully when I find my father I can show him how good I have become.'

He actually didn't have any scrolls but he knew there has to be some. He remembered that his pop wrote his forbidden yumikasen techniques on scrolls.

'That's right! I can teach you! Ha ha ha ha!' Soun regaining his happy demeanor.  'We'll have you in tip-top shape in no time!'

'Huh? I'm sorry Mr. Tendo but I would like to study on my own first. The scrolls will be enough.'

'Are you sure son? Learning martial arts on your own will be quite difficult.'

'Thank you for your offer but I need to do this on my own. Please understand.'

'I will respect your wishes. Do you have any leads on your father's whereabouts?'

'Not at the moment. However, my mother informed me that my father had a weird dream the day before he left about some evil has awakened and he went here to ask for your assistance.'

'Oh yes I remember. Genma did came here.'

'Really! Please Mr. Tendo tell me everything.' Ranma pleaded.

~Flashback~

'Tendo! Come with me! We have to check on the master.' Genma informing his friend why he was there. 

'But how?' Soun replied.

'I had a very disturbing vision last night Tendo. Someone has disturbed the prison enchantments that we had placed to keep the master from escaping. We must stop them whoever they are before it's too late.'

'I, too, had the same dream last night my friend. But I cannot leave my poor wife. She is very ill. The doctor says she is not long for this world.' Soun covered his eyes with his forearm and began to cry.

'I'm sorry to hear that my friend.' Genma felt sorry for his longtime training partner and friend.

'Why if it isn't Genma? I brought some tea. I hope you are thirsty.' Mrs. Tendo appeared before them carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups.

'Thank you. It's been a long time since we last saw each other.' Genma greeting Mrs. Tendo. 

Genma looked at Mrs. Tendo. 'What? She doesn't look ill. Tendo lied to me!' 

Genma felt his anger rising. Then suddenly his trained senses detected something about Mrs. Tendo what an ordinary person wouldn't pick up. 

'She.. She is very ill. She shouldn't be walking at all in her state.' Genma was shocked. He observed that her aura was very weak, indeed.

Genma, feeling guilty, spoke. 'I am sorry to have disturbed you Tendo. I will be going now. I hope that the dream that I had was just that only a dream.'

'Saotome, I wish I could go with you.' A moment of silence passed between them.

'Saotome, you still remember our pact of joining our schools, don't you?'

'How could I forget? When I return I am taking Ranma on a long journey to teach him martial arts and make him the very best there is.'

'I am also looking forward as well to the joining of the Tendo and Saotome clan through marriage between our children.' Mrs. Tendo said smiling. 

'Farewell Saotome.'

'Farewell Tendo.' 

~End of Flashback~


End file.
